


The Beginning

by kiddiluna



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: It was only the beginning for Lelouch and Nunnally long stay in Japan.





	The Beginning

Genbu watched the boy, no the prince of Britannia, Lelouch hold onto his sister, covering her as much as he could with his own body. As if he was prepared to receive a blow from him. Looking down at his hand he looked back at the boy whose gaze never left him from the moment the two were brought into the room.

“Suzaku.” He called out for his son. The shadow that sat outside the door stood up and faced towards the door. Slowly sliding open the door, Suzaku stepped inside.

“Take them to a guest room, and make sure they a bathed and have meal sent to their room. Do you understand?” Genbu asked. Suzaku nodded his head. 

“Wait, what do you plan to do with us now that we are here?” Lelouch asked, speaking up for the first time.

Genbu lifted his hand up, causing Lelouch to flinch but he stayed strong and ruffled Lelouch’s hair, “There is no need for you to worry, we don’t plan on using you two as bargaining chips to gain a position in this war. We will fight honorably as it is the Japanese way. So in the meantime I will provide you refuge here until we can get you home.”

“I see.” Lelouch frowned before looking at his sister, “Nunnally, come on. We have to go now?” His sister looked in the direction of her brother’s voice before she nodded her head. Genbu watched as he saw Lelouch crouch down and try and lift up her sister but was obviously struggling. Suzaku, who noticed this, walked forward and took him from Lelouch causing him to try and take his sister back.

“I won’t hurt your sister. My father promised you guys our protection. So I won’t hurt her. You and your sister are tired. I’m obviously more stronger than you so I don’t mind carrying her.” Suzaku said holding Nunnally piggyback ride. “Come on, I will take you guys to your room.” With that the kids left leaving Genbu in the room by himself.

Genbu glanced outside the room’s window that was to his right and pondered what would possess a man to abandon his own children.

~With the kids~

“I don’t understand, others would not hesitate to do whatever they can to get to their goal, why would not he do the same?” Lelouch asked to no one in particular.

“He won’t do it because he has honor, something that some people much like your father has forgotten about.” Suzaku told him as they finally arrived to the room where the two would be staying. “This is your room. I will bring you your dinners later when they are done.” Once he was gone Lelouch settled his sister onto a empty futon.

“Here Nunnally, you can lay down and rest until the food comes.” Lelouch said.

“Big brother, I do think that the man was not lying. I don’t think we will use us.” Nunnally told him. Lelouch smiled at his sister as he ruffled her hair. 

 

“I hope so Nunnally.” Lelouch told her.


End file.
